


Flirtations and Facial hair

by Nekuyo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: But it's there, Data has a crush, Data's beard, Deanna POV, Deanna is inappropriately amused by feelings, M/M, Slow Burn, because author can't write either of the characters involved for some reason, facial hair discussion, non-explicit romance, outside perspective, she should take her job more seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/pseuds/Nekuyo
Summary: Data had a good reason for growing that beard.In which Data thinks he knows how to woo a certain commanding officer.





	Flirtations and Facial hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianofdragonlore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/gifts).



> For March's Trek Rare-pair swap on tumblr.  
> It's very late. And also unfinished despite the fact I kept trying to start it for a month and a half.  
> So enjoy the first chapter of a.... 2/3 parter thing? I hate to give unfinished gifts, but also I don't want to default on the swap.  
> So... yeah. This is for GuardianofDragonLore on Tumblr.

Deanna sat down on her comfortable chair across from the couch in her office and examined her surroundings. It was time for Data's weekly counseling session and he was almost certainly, as usual, going to be right on time.  
  
She always felt a little at odds when preparing to see Data. With anyone else she'd set out a tray with snacks or a hot beverage to make them feel more comfortable, but given that Data didn't eat and couldn't be comforted by the trappings of a social setting she'd long since decided that it was an unnecessary measure.  
  
A chime let her know that someone was at the door. It must be 0800.  
  
“Enter.” Deanna said. Data entered the office in his usual efficient stride. Deanna's eyes widened a tad when she noticed that he still had the ridiculous beard he'd grown yesterday. She bit her lip.  
  
“Good morning counselor.” Data greeted.  
  
“Good morning Data.” She responded after she'd gotten control of voice. “Please have a seat.”  
  
Deanna examined Data as he took a seat. The beard really did look so out of place on his face. She couldn't exactly say why, other than it just seemed completely counter to Data's personality. Maybe a different type of facial hair would suit him better. She felt bad for laughing, now that it seemed like it was a feature he was intent on keeping.  
  
“How are you today Data?” She asked to get the ball rolling.  
  
“I am performing adequately.” He answered.  
  
“I'm glad to hear it.” Deanna said. “So, I can't help but notice you've changed your look a bit.”  
  
Data looked at her, confused.  
  
“Yes, I showed you and Geordi yesterday.”  
  
“I didn't know yesterday that you intended to keep it. I thought it was just another of your experiments with human nature.” Data nodded in agreement.  
  
“That was my initial intention when I produced the hair.” Data. “It was not until I had it that I decided to keep it for a different purpose.”  
  
“Oh? What was it?”  
  
“It looks like Commander Riker's beard, does it not?” Data pointed out.  
  
She hadn't thought of it before, but when he pointed it out she had to admit there was a similarity. It looked a little off, because Data's jawline was less square, but it was the exact sort of style that Will wore nowadays.  
  
Data had always had something of an admiration for Commander Riker. He'd more than once told Deanna that he envied Will's easy command of social situations and how comfortable people seemed to be with him, not in so many words of course. But lately it seemed to have grown into something that was almost akin to infatuation. More than once their sessions went into a tangent about how Commander Riker had handled a situation that Data felt he would have mishandled himself. Reading between the lines it was practically Data-speak for clutching his hands over his heart and sighing “Isn't he amazing?”  
  
“Now that you mention it, it does resemble Commander Riker's a bit.” Deanna agreed. “Are you trying to emulate him for some reason?”  
  
Data seemed to think for quite a long time, for him at least.  
  
“Counselor... Do you recall the conversation we had five weeks ago, about the five different expressions of love?”  
  
“You mean the philosophy of romantic expression that developed in the late 20th century? The 'Languages of Love'. Yes, I remember discussing that. Have you had any more thoughts on the subject?” Deanna asked. Data had seemed quite interested in the categorization of actions you could perform to show someone you cared at the time, but had moved on to something else by the time their next session had come around. It wasn't unusual for Data to store things in the back of his processor to muse on for a while until he felt he'd gathered enough evidence to discuss it further or form a conclusion on his own.  
  
“I believe the philosophy is flawed.” Data answered.  
  
“In what way?”  
  
“The philosophy states that people generally have only two 'love languages', but there are many actions one can perform to express their feelings that fall into several of the categories on the list. In addition to that the definitions of the five expressions on the list are limited. One may perform an action that does not seem to fit into any of the categories but may still be perceived by ones object of affection as an act of love, depending on their personality.” Data explained.  
  
“You make a very valid point.” Deanna agreed. “Relationships are very complex, and depending on the personalities of the two people involved there are things they do that might seem out of the norm that can still be counted among one of the five 'languages'. Calling names might count as 'words of affirmation', or giving someone something they dislike might still count as giving a gift if they believe it was brought about by their partner remembering them and listening to them enough to know that they dislike something in particular. Usually it depends on their being a good sense of humor on both sides.”  
  
“Which, admittedly, I do lack.” Data said, sounding somewhat discouraged.  
  
Deanna's mind, not quite dissuaded from their previous topic of conversation, seemed to put two and two together. She had to bite back a rather inappropriate mirth that bubbled inside her at the revelation.  
  
“Data.... Have you grown this beard to try to impress Commander Riker somehow?”  
  
Data's eyebrows quirked in a meaningful way and he opened his mouth to answer.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't get to hear what he was about to say before they were interrupted by an emergency call to the bridge.


End file.
